<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Friend by Cassandra14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076145">A New Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra14/pseuds/Cassandra14'>Cassandra14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two Universes Over [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra14/pseuds/Cassandra14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No one warned Korra that formal receptions were so boring. So when a stranger rescues her from yet another tedious conversation, Korra is already predisposed to like her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two Universes Over [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/61893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A New Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Korra, what do you have in the way of formal attire?" Tenzin asked one afternoon as they finished training.</p><p>"Formal attire?" Korra rubbed the nape of her neck. "I've got a nice dress Mom made me. Why?"</p><p>"There's an evening reception day after tomorrow at the Fire Nation embassy to welcome their new ambassador," explained Tenzin. "I think it would be a good chance for you to see what these things are like while you don't yet have the pressure of being known as the Avatar."</p><p>"Okay, I'm game. You're going too right?"</p><p>"Of course. Lin and Rohan will also be attending."</p><p>"Not Sora?"</p><p>Tenzin replied, "No, she doesn't enjoy it, and it's not necessary."</p><p>"How long is this thing? What do you do?" asked Korra.</p><p>"A couple of hours. Mostly, you mingle and talk. There will be a light buffet, and I suspect speeches will be involved."</p><p>Korra looked less than enthusiastic at that prospect. Still, it was a step in the right direction so she asked, "What time does it start?"</p>
<hr/><p>Two days later, Korra regretted not claiming she didn't feel ready to face Republic City's high society. Or saying she was sick. Or really, any excuse to avoid the tedium of repeating how nice the weather was and, yes, the South Pole really was that cold.</p><p>Thus far, she'd managed to avoid bending her current companion's drink onto her dress. Barely. Tenzin should be proud of her for showing restraint when the woman - whose name Korra hadn't caught in her breezy introduction - continued to jabber on after five minutes.</p><p>" - and my son is a manager of the Colonies United Bank, he's quite the favorite with the upper management and on the fast track to success. We're so proud of him, he's so smart. Handsome too - he was the cutest baby you ever did see. He has his father's height, my eyes which, if I do say so myself, are simply lovely - "</p><p>"There you are!" exclaimed an unknown voice. A young woman, dressed in Fire Nation colors, bustled up to Korra and snagged her arm. She tossed her dark mane over her shoulder as she declared, "I've been looking for you everywhere!"</p><p>"I...um…"</p><p>"Mistress Nuo, you must forgive me, I have to steal her away," gushed the newcomer, a vivacious smile on her face. "Please excuse us."</p><p>With that, Korra found herself whisked off and freed from her captivity.</p><p>"Thank you," she said fervently. "I don't know who you are, but thank you."</p><p>"You're welcome. I think Mistress Nuo only comes to these things to find new people to bore." replied her savior. She grinned and offered her hand to Korra. "I'm Asami Sato, nice to meet you?"</p><p>"Korra." They shook.</p><p>Asami did a double-take. "Korra, wait, the Fire Ferrets' new Waterbender?"</p><p>"That's me."</p><p>"I didn't recognize you, out of the padding," Asami said.</p><p>"You're a Pro-bending fan?" asked Korra.</p><p>Asami nodded and posed her own question, "What are you doing here? I don't usually run into Pro-benders at these events."</p><p>"I came with Tenzin. I'm staying with his family," Korra explained. When Asami still looked confused, she added, "I studied under Master Katara so when I wanted to get out of the South Pole, I came to the island."</p><p>"How are you enjoying city life?"</p><p>"I like it, although I haven't been able to explore the city much yet."</p><p>"You should let me show you around," offered Asami.</p><p>"Maybe." Korra gestured at the crowded room. "I guess you go to a lot of these things?"</p><p>"Since my mother died, my father always brings me as his guest. I like spending time with him, but it can get boring as you just saw."</p><p>"No kidding. I'd rather be on the practice grounds."</p><p>"Me too. Give me a few laps on the track above this any day."</p><p>This time, Korra did the double-take, aware of Asami's elegant dress, coiffed hairstyle, and makeup applied with infinite skill.</p><p>Asami smiled and said, "I like getting my hands dirty."</p><p>"Oh, I didn't, um…"</p><p>"It's alright. Most people think the same thing. Daddy's little princess."</p><p>"Sorry." Asami waved the apology aside. After a beat, Korra asked, "What do you mean 'laps around the track?'"</p><p>Asami flushed a bit, twirling a bangle. "Sato, as in Satomobiles? I test drive cars for my father."</p><p>"Oh, I didn't realize. Your father, you work with him?"</p><p>"Yes. Well, sort of. I used to just tinker around in our garage but he's starting to loop me in on the business side of things."</p><p>"I always wanted to learn to drive," declared Korra.</p><p>"Why didn't you?"</p><p>"We don't have a lot of cars in the South Pole, not really a lot of roads either," replied Korra with a shrug, "and I had...er...other things to learn."</p><p>"If you wanted, I could teach you," offered Asami. "It's not hard."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Sure. We've got a track out behind the house. You could come over."</p><p>"That'd be - oh bison shit - I can't."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>Korra fidgeted. "Well, the whole Pro-Bending thing, I wasn't supposed to do that and I'm kind of restricted to the island for a while."</p><p>"Then why don't I come to you?" Asami suggested. "You'll have to learn the traffic laws first in order to get a learner's permit and that part doesn't need a car."</p><p>"Let's go ask."</p><p>They found Tenzin and explained the proposal. He considered Korra for a moment before saying, "I suppose it couldn't hurt. Just as long as you keep your priorities straight."</p><p>"I will," Korra promised.   </p><p>"Would you like to see my Satomobile?" Asami asked Korra. "It's just downstairs."</p><p>Tenzin gave Korra a swift nod, and the two young women headed down and out.</p><p>"It's beautiful," Korra enthused when they stood beside the gleaming black and gold automobile.</p><p>"120 ostrich-horse power, top speed of eighty-three miles per hour, second generation cylinders, <em>third</em> generation braking system," listed Asami. She patted the hood. "I built this car myself from the chassis up."</p><p>"I'd love to take a ride in her," said Korra, regretfully, "but I probably shouldn't."</p><p>Asami smiled slyly. "I won't tell if you won't."</p><p>The girls eyed each other. Then Korra blurted, "Let's do this," and hopped into the passenger seat.</p><p>Asami climbed in. With a twist of the key, the engine rumbled and the Satomobile pulled away from the curb.</p><p>They only dared two loops around the block, returning in high spirits to the party.</p><p>"Asami!" exclaimed a lady around their age as they reentered the room. "There you are." Her green silk skirts shimmered as she hurried to them, grasping the arm of a man two or three years her senior. Based on the same long nose and hazel eyes, Korra guessed them to be siblings.</p><p>"Asami, a pleasure as always," crooned the man. He bowed to Asami who bowed stiffly back. "You look enchanting."</p><p>"Hello, Lifen, Rong," replied Asami in a flat tone. She tugged on Korra's arm, attempting to to circumvent the pair. The siblings sidestepped to impede their path.</p><p>"Lifen and I were just saying we haven't had the honor of your company in far too long," declared Rong. He smiled and Korra bristled. The smile didn't reach his eyes. He continued, "Would you do us the favor of coming to dinner next week?"</p><p>"I'm sorry. I'm busy. Goodbye." Asami pushed past them, Korra in her wake.</p><p>When they'd gone several steps, and the siblings had disappeared into the crowd, Korra asked, "What was going on there?"</p><p>"We have history," said Asami with a frown. She shook herself. "Never mind. I think the speeches are about to start."</p><p>Korra groaned. "I was hoping we'd missed those. I get enough of them from Tenzin."</p><p>"If you think he's bad, wait until you hear Councilman Ulani," said Asami. "At least Master Tenzin doesn't speak in monotone."</p><p>After the speeches ended, the two snagged an empty table in a corner. They spent the remainder of the reception chatting, Korra about growing up in the South Pole - minus the Avatar stuff - and Asami about Republic City and Satomobiles.</p><p>"Korra, we're ready to go," said Rohan, approaching them. "Hello, Asami. How are you?"</p><p>"How do you -" began Korra.</p><p>"Asami was two years above me at Colonial," Rohan answered.</p><p>"I'm doing well. How are you surviving the second to last year?"</p><p>"I haven't taken off for one of the other Temples yet so I guess I'm managing," Rohan replied with a shrug. </p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow?" Korra checked with Asami.</p><p>"I'll be there about one," said Asami. "Goodnight."</p><p>"Goodnight." "Nite, Asami."</p>
<hr/><p>"You'll never guess what happened to me," declared Asami when she arrived on the Island the following afternoon.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I meet Mako, actually I almost ran him over," she revealed.</p><p>"Is he okay?" exclaimed Korra.</p><p>"He's fine. I was on my scooter, but I wasn't going very fast and I just bumped him." Asami beamed. "I'm taking him out to dinner tonight to make up for it."</p><p>"Out to dinner?" Korra repeated, a thorn lodging in her chest.</p><p>"Mhm. At Kwong's Cuisine," said Asami. "He's handsome, isn't he?"</p><p>"I suppose," mumbled Korra, hoping Asami didn't notice the heat in her cheeks. She quickly changed the subject. "Come on, I can't wait to get behind the wheel."</p><p>As they headed for a bench Korra knew, Asami handed her a booklet she carried. Asami promised, "You'll be driving in no time."</p>
<hr/><p>During dinner, Korra picked at her food. She let the conversation wash over her, replying in short sentences only when directly questioned.</p><p>Afterwards, she declined mahjong, staring instead as Tam, Akira, and Rohan played.</p><p>"Korra?" probed Akira.</p><p>"Huh?" Elbows on her knees, hands cupping her chin, Korra blinked at the older twin.</p><p>"Is something wrong?" Akira asked.</p><p>"No...maybe?" Korra raised her head with a sigh.</p><p>"Want to tell us?" Rohan asked.</p><p>"What type of place is Kwong's Cuisine?" asked Korra. "Is it the type of place you go to as friends - or is it a date place?"</p><p>"Date. Definitely," proclaimed Akira. "It's the fanciest restaurant in Republic City."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Why are you asking?" inquired Rohan.</p><p>"Asami's taking Mako there."</p><p>"Oooo, I see," said Akira sagely, leaning back a bit. "And you don't like it."</p><p>"No, it's fine, everything's good, she has a perfect right to take him out to dinner -"</p><p>"You <em>like</em> him, don't you?" demanded Akira.</p><p>Korra's face burned. "I - yeah I like him! He's my teammate. Of course, I like him."</p><p>With supreme disbelief, Akira insisted, "You <em>more</em> than like him."</p><p>"Fine. So what if I do?" Korra crossed her arms.</p><p>"Have you said anything to him about it?"</p><p>"No, not yet," Korra said, "But I was thinking, maybe I would, soon. We're getting along better."</p><p>Akira shook her head. "You can't, not now."</p><p>"What? Why not?"</p><p>"Because you're friends with Asami."</p><p>"What does that have to do with anything? Besides, we've only known each for two days so I don't know if we - can you be friends with someone you only met two days ago?"</p><p>"Alright, do you want to be friends with Asami?" interrupted Akira.</p><p>"Well, yeah. She's great."</p><p>"Then you can't make a move on Mako," Akira informed Korra. "Friends don't do that to friends. Asami made it clear she's interested; you have to back off."</p><p>"They'll only have had their first date today," replied Korra. "They're not <em>together</em>. Shouldn't I be able to say something right now? Or what if the date goes badly?"</p><p>"Sorry, Korra, Asami gets a fair chance first to see if she and Mako want to be girlfriend and boyfriend. If it does go wrong, you wait a bit, let Asami know you're interested in Mako, let Mako know, and see where it goes from there."</p><p>Korra glared at Akira. "Aren't you a little young to know all this?"</p><p>"No, I'm not, thank you very much," retorted Akira.</p><p>"Friends first, Korra," interjected Rohan. Korra turned to him. Flipping a tile over and over in his hand, he added, "Girlfriends - or boyfriends in your case - come and go. Your friends don't, or they shouldn't."</p><p>"What if Asami really likes Mako, and then you stepped up and he abandoned her for you? How do you think Asami would feel?" Akira demanded.</p><p>"But if he likes me better than her -" Rohan and Akira threw her a serious look while Tam scowled without actually facing Korra. Korra's shoulders slumped. "Asami would feel awful."</p><p>"Right," said Rohan.</p><p>Korra concluded, "And as her friend, I wouldn't want that."</p><p>"Exactly," said Akira. She squinted at Korra. In a kinder tone, she asked, "You've really never had a friend before, have you?"</p><p>"No," answered Korra. She thought of Mako, and the way his infrequent smile ignited a glowing, fluttering feeling in her chest and how she wanted to know if kissing him would be everything she imagined a first kiss should be. She thought of Asami and how they'd practiced driving through intersections with chalk lines demarking the roads, joking and playacting in lieu of taking themselves seriously.</p><p>"I'll just keep quiet about Mako," she pronounced. "Friends first."</p><p>"Can we return to the game <em>now</em>?" demanded Tam. She tapped her brother's arm. "It's your turn."</p><p>"Sure, sure."</p><p>The three resumed their game; Korra went in search of the driver's education booklet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>